


Meeting again

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, mentions of ewan, mentions of marisa, mentions of saleh, mentions of tana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innes had made pretty clear that he wanted Gerik there, with him, and who was him to refuse a king’s request?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting again

Innes wasn’t nervous, or at least he was trying to convince himself that he wasn’t.

About a week ago he had assigned a job to Gerik’s group of mercenaries, hoping that they could take care of the matter more quickly than the royal army.

He had been relieved to see that his... friends – it was pointless to not call them that- were doing fine, even if meeting Gerik again had been somewhat strange: he still hadn’t acknowledged what had happened between the two of them five years ago, that kiss stolen in Carcino, when he thought they were about to die.

A the time he had decided that he couldn’t get distracted by something so trivial when there was still a war to win. The mercenary also never brought up the subject, and he didn’t brought it up even that day.

Maybe he had forgotten, or maybe he didn’t care; even though he was trying to not care about it, Innes actually wanted to know the answer.

 

\- So, I bet you’re really enjoying bossing around everyone, now that you’re the king, uh?-, Gerik joked, getting a little jab from an annoyed Innes in response.

The job was fairly easy and it didn’t take a lot of time to get it done, so they had returned to the capital within a week, but they decided to stay one more day before leaving for Jehanna. So, while Tethys and Ewan, under the persistence of Tana, had convinced Marisa and Saleh to enjoy that beautiful night taking a walk through the city, Gerik remained at the castle, with Innes; there were still a few things to arrange, such as the payment and... Nothing much, actually, but Innes had made pretty clear that he wanted Gerik there, with him, and who was him to refuse a king’s request?

 

They spoke about a lot of things, but strangely it had been Gerik who made most of the talk. He told Innes about his jobs with the group, how Ewan convinced Saleh to join them and so on, but the king was strangely silent for the most part.

\- Is something wrong, your highness?-, he playfully asked, trying to lift up the spirit of his friend, - perhaps am I too distracting?-, he added with a smirk, showing off his arm.

Innes sighed; Gerik had just deserved to get hit again.

\- You wish-, he said, - I was just... thinking-.

He would rather die than tell him that, from the moment the mercenaries had set foot on the castle, he couldn’t bring himself to get the memories of what had happened between them out of his mind.

Thankfully, Gerik didn’t notice the his internal dilemma; he was just laughing loudly at his reaction.

\- Why can’t you just be honest with yourself and admit you fancy me-, he said then, resting his hand on the other’s shoulder.

Innes almost choked himself, hearing those words. Was he really that easy to read?

 

If he had to be honest, Gerik had thought that he was going to get hit once more for crossing the line; he certainly hadn’t expected to be forcefully grabbed by the collar and dragged in a very passionate kiss.

Their lips crashed together, just like that time.

Still, it felt different; they weren’t dragged by desperation anymore, but by mere desire.

Confused at first, the mercenary tentatively put his arms around the king’s waist, pulling him closer – he only hesitated because he knew that Innes had always been easy to anger even with harmless gestures- but as they went on he decided that it wouldn’t hurt taking some risks...

 

Innes slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he acknowledged was the presence, lying down beside him, of a very much naked Gerik who, as soon as he got aware that he was being observed, smirked and teased with a cocky expression:

\- What a royal night, uh?-.

In response, Innes just rolled on his side, turning his back to him. He wasn’t ready to bear with his sense of humour, not yet.

The mercenary let out a laugh, his usual loud laugh, which at least made the other relax again. Neither of them could actually believe what happened the previous night, but at least that strange tension between them had faded away.

 

Innes felt a pair of arms around his waist and Gerik’s chest pressed against his back.

\- You know...- he started to say, - ... you’ve made me waiting for this for too long-.

\- Am I supposed to apologize?-, the other jokingly answered with a smile on his lips.

\- Mmh...- Gerik pondered, - I don’t think so. I think you’ve made up plenty yesterday-, he continued, before pulling Innes in a kiss.

This time they took it easy, their lips touching slowly, gently; what a perfect way to start the day.

 

Everyone had gathered their few belongings; they were ready to go. Even Tana was there; she wanted to say goodbye to her friends too.

\- You won’t be lonely, won’t you?-, Gerik said to Innes.

\- If you think someone could be lonely with my sister around, you are wrong-, he answered.

\- Besides, I’ll be too occupied for these trivial matters-, he added.

\- Don’t worry-, the mercenary reassured, patting the other’s head with affection, - I’ll visit you-

\- You will?-, Innes insisted, skeptic and for good reasons: he was aware that, between one job and another, there would have been very little time for them to be... intimate.

\- I promise-, Gerik answered, looking sincere.

He was a man of his word, Innes trusted that.

 

As they departed, the mercenary gave him a small peck on his forehead laughing, then, at the other’s flustered reaction.

Innes remained there, watching the group fading away until his eyes couldn’t follow anymore.

He enjoyed being with Gerik, and he had finally been able to act on those feelings that were growing inside him a few years before. His mind, the most cynical part of him, continued to tell him that it was a bad idea, but sometimes he was allowed to follow his own heart, right?

He would have found out which one was actually the better choice much later, right now the only thing he knew was that, someday, Gerik would have been back.

 

 

\- Hey, Tethys-, Gerik called out.

\- Yes?-, the dancer answered, getting closer to her leader.

\- You remember our little bet, don’t you?-, he asked.

\- The one regarding our cute little king? Of course-, she answered.

The mercenary smirked; it was time to tell her.

\- Then you own my some money-, he said, with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't understood if Saleh actually joins Gerik's group at the end of the game, but I like to think that he does.


End file.
